


Kingdom Hearts: The Memories of Life

by MegAnimefreakx3



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegAnimefreakx3/pseuds/MegAnimefreakx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally posted on FanFiction.net)<br/>During the events of the Kingdom Hearts Saga, there was another Keyblade Wielder, Ren. She sets forth on an adventure of a lifetime, while sometimes wondering why she was chosen to be a Keyblade wielder, and not her twin. Will she be able to protect her friends from the Darkness or will fail not just as a friend and as Keyblade Wielder too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts: The Memories of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Also another note for at least when the story will be in third person mode so that it will be told through a few of the characters pov to give it more back-story Please review: I always like to hear of what you the read think (the positives and the negatives)! And last, I hope you enjoy!

 

 

_Memories,they are what we have left to remember what happens in the (our) past. Our memories are our own and no one else. We experience some happy and even dark memories._

Ren always remember the second most darkness day of her life. But she only remembers bits and pieces of that day. Everything was uneventful for both Ren and her family to this point in her life, even thou she was only seven at the time. So when news of her father death reaches the household, it took a dalmatic toll on her small family very hard. Every day since then her life has never been the same for some odd reason that she wouldn't understood until she was older.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was just a normal warm, sunny afternoon in a world called Radiant Garden. The residents of this world were just going thru their daily everyday life. One of those resident named was Cali. Today was just a normal day for her like it was for everyone else. Her husband, Trystan, was out of town on business, while her children were at their friend, Yuffie, on a play-date. So today was a good day to clean up the house while everyone was away. While Cali was dusting a vase, the there was a knocked at the door. Putting the duster down, Cali headed for the door and opens it. It was Madam Ume, her husband former Master, at the door. To Cali surprised the old former master did have her sweet normal smile on today. Before she has a chance to ask her what was the matter was. "I want to give this to you in person" she utters Cali before handing her a dark blue envelope. Cali invited Ume in before opening the letter. Inside it read:

_Dear Cali,_

_I regret to inform you that your husband, Trystan has passed away while on a mission. Little is known about your husband death at moment but when I find out more about his death you will be the first to know._

_My deepest Condolences,_

_Yen Sid_

 

 

Cali really didn't know how to handle this kind of news at first. First she thought that Madam was just stopping by and chat for a bit since her children were off at a play date with one of their friends. For a couple of minutes, she was paralyzed, her mind reel from what was in the letter that she just read. Maybe just maybe is she just ignore it, this would somehow not be real. That all this was a nightmare that all this was, this can't be happening. A nightmare, that right she was having, this was not the first time she had a nightmare about news reaching her that her husband was 'dead'. And outside this horrible nightmare, her husband was alive and was sleeping right next to her. However there was a little voice of reasoning that was telling her that this wasn't a nightmare but that it was really happening and that her husband was really dead. Than it all suddenly come crashing down on her like a bunch of bricks, her nor her children's life was never going to be the same ever again. A hollow feeling started to creep inside of her. The world around her seems to fade away from her. She didn't realize that Madam Ume had made some tea for her and that it was cold. Her children were at a play date at Yuffie's. This gave the widow sometime to think some things over, like the rent and income. Even thou her husband was a Keyblade Master, doesn't mean that he did some odd jobs here and there to keep a roof over his family head. One of the most important, out of all of those things right now to think about was to think at the moment is how to tell her children the grim news about their father.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Madam Ume asked her grand-daughter, Hinata, to pick up them from their friend. Yuffie's place. _Or was it was it Buffy?_ Hinata thought.

 

Next to that, her grandma also said that the twins will be spending the night their place. _Kuon will not be happy with this._

The last time the twins spent the night they all overpowered him to paint his fingernails pink. After that he avoids all three of them the follow week. But something about having a sleepover tonight, it seems a little forced than the past sleepovers she had with the twins. She just not sure of what it was. Maybe it was that her grandma was hiding something which was so unlike her grandma. She made her way thru the streets, trying not to bum in it anyone or anything. The street was a little crowded but this was normal for a weekend in Radiant Garden.

_I wonder if this is the place?_ thought Hinata looking at up at a small two-story house which look a little smooth together. The address did match the address her grandma gave her. "Well here is once way to find out" she said to herself. She knocked on the door. She didn't have to long for the door to open. "Can I help you young lady?" said a woman about the twin's mother age with a smile. "Yes I am here to pick up Ren and Corina."

_Please be the right house_ Hinata pray in her head. "Oh you must be here picked up the twin; Cali called me just a few minutes ago to tell me that. She sounded awful. I hope she ok. I will let the twin know you are here to pick them up. Please come while you wait." The woman said without take a breath.

_Well at least I got the right house_ thought Hinata as she step inside closing the door behind her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was late in the afternoon and Ren and her sister, Corina were upstairs of a Yuffie's home, playing ninjas and pirates. Yuffie, who was always the ninja every time they played this game, while both Ren and her sister were always the pirates no question asked. When Yuffie was about to attend throw a paper ninja star at Ren, who was wearing a paper hat, along with a paper sword in her hand. Corina also wore a paper hat but lost her paper sword when trying to 'attack' Yuffie. There was a knocked on the door and a Yuffie's mom voice was coming from the other side of the door, telling the twins that Hinata was there to pick them up and to clean up any messes they made before leaving. This confused Ren, she know for a fact that her mother was going pick her up from her friend today, plainly simple. Today her mother was at home, since it was the weekend, the flower shop that her mother work, closed early on the weekends. Which means her mother would be picking them up, not Hinata. Despise her confusion. Ren come out of their makeshift 'ship' fort to tell Yuffie's mom they will be right down. "Giving up already? Oh well, look likes the Great Ninja Yuffie wins again." Yuffie said with a grin on her face. "No, you know it doesn't count if one of use has to go home you know it." Ren said while taking off her paper hat.

"Come on, Ren, we need to clean up before heading downstairs now. Hinata is waiting on us." Whisper Corina. With that the trio started to tear down the forts to be put up for another day. After what seem like forever, the room was once it was before. "Bye, Yuffie." Said both of the twins as they made their way downstairs "See you, try not tripped on the stairs" Yuffie yelled back waving her hand good-bye to her friends. When they reach the landing the saw Yuffie's mom finishing up chatting with Hinata. They both waited until the two finishes up their conversation even thou it was Yuffie's mom who was doing most of the talking. Ren was still confused on why it was Hinata picking them up but not their mother. "Oh, there you two are, I was starting to think that you have gotten lost up in there with all of those forts you kids build it will be no surprised…" She about to continue if it wasn't Hinata didn't remind her that they both need to get a move on before it gets dark.

"Oh I am so sorry sweetie I have this really bad habit of being a little chatter box. Well than you better head back home soon before your mother starts to worry." She said closing the behind the trio. After the have walked a couple of house away from Yuffie's is when finally get to asked her question. "Hinata, why did you pick us up intend of my mom?" "Because you guys will be having sleeping at my place tonight at my place intend of your place." "Why? Is mommy sick?" said Corina with a little worry in her voice. "I don't know. Maybe, all I was told was to pick you and that you were spending the night at our place. You can ask my grandma when we get there" Hinata explain. After that the only sounds from the three were their footsteps. "If mom is sick, I hope she get better when dad get home." Ren said with hope in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and let me now what you think of my story so far (minus the grammar mistakes working on that) P.S Do you guys think master Yen Sid letter was OOC and was Yuffie too was OOC? ~Midnight


End file.
